walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Ed (Video Game)
Ed is an original character in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One. Ed is the father of Clementine, husband to Diana and he is an engineer. Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia Before the outbreak, Ed worked as an engineer and married Diana at some point in his life and they had a daughter named Clementine. Ed gave Clementine a hat, which Clementine claims was a birthday present. Clementine continues to wear this hat throughout the series. Ed and Diana traveled to Savannah, Georgia when the outbreak began, leaving Clementine with a babysitter, Sandra. Diana called repeatedly to see how Sandra and Clementine were doing. One day, he and Diana called to Clementine, telling her not to get his hat that he let Clementine to borrow dirty, while his wife tells their daughter to be nice to her caretaker while they are still gone, the minutes before they hang up, Diana reassures her that she, and Ed will come home in a few days. While in Savannah, Ed had an incident with a "crazy guy", which caused them to visit the hospital to receive treatment. While at the hospital, numerous cases of walkers began to appear and the hospital was put under quarantine by the military. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "A New Day" When Lee Everett arrives at the house of Clementine's family, he is attracted to a beeping answering machine on the table and decides to listen to the messages. Diana's voice can be heard and she states Ed was attacked by "a crazy guy", implying that he had been bitten by a walker, and that the two will have to remain in Savannah for another night as Ed is not feeling well enough to drive. She then tells Sandra and Clementine to stay safe. In the following messages, Diana hysterically explains how she and Ed have been quarantined and she tells Clementine to call 9-1-1. It is clear to Lee that both of Clementine's parents have probably died and he may decide, throughout the game, whether or not to tell this to Clementine. "Long Road Ahead" Ed does not appear in this episode, but he is mentioned several times along with Diana by Clementine. It is implied that Clementine and the stranger had several conversations about Ed during the episode and that he subtly used him against her. When Christa first meets Lee and Clementine, she points out that he is not her father. Lee will tell her that he is in Savannah and that they are looking for him (Determinant). At the closing of the episode, the stranger tells Clementine that he has her parents, to which Lee and Kenny both argue over. "No Time Left" Lee and Clementine, having covered their scent with walker entrails, encounter reanimated Ed and Diana as the two escape the Marsh House through a herd of walkers on the streets. Ed appears with a huge chunk of flesh missing from his gut. Clementine was stunned but had no time to react as Lee passed out from his bite's symptoms, forcing her to drag him into an abandoned store. Season 2 "All That Remains" Ed can be mention whilst Clementine is in the toilets when Michelle ask for Clementine's hat and she can say that her dad gave it to her. He can be mentioned by Clementine when Luke asks her about her parents. Clementine explains how "they left her with the babysitter and they never came back" and how she "went to Savannah to find them, but they were already dead". "A House Divided" When Carver visits the house, Clementine can choose to tell him that she had been living there with her father. When Carver asks for his name, Clementine will tell him Ed, to which Carver replies that it is a strong name, and that he "liked him already". Death Killed By *Zombies (Assumed, Alive) It is hinted on Diana's phone call that Ed was among the first to be bitten as the outbreak hit Savannah. He is then taken to the ER. He later tells Diana he isn't feeling well enough to drive back home during the same day and the two decide to stay in Savannah for an extra night; however, it is later revealed that Ed had been quarantined. During the scene that he appears, Ed is also shown to have a chunk out of his side missing. However, he also has a bite on his arm. With how calm Diana was in the first message, it is likely that Ed was first bitten on the arm and later attacked again. The reanimated Ed and Diana are later seen among the herd of walkers in front of their hotel by Lee and Clementine. Relationships Diana Diana is Ed's wife. Although their relationship was not explored, it can be inferred they had a stable marriage, due to Diana's desire to stay with Ed after he was attacked by a "crazy guy" at the hotel while in Savannah. Clementine Clementine is Ed's daughter. Although their relationship was not explored, it can be inferred they had a stable relationship due to Clementine's desire to find her parents throughout Season One and how Clementine mentions in "A New Day" that her dad was the one who gave Clementine her signature hat, which she still keeps after the apocalypse. Clementine was saddened when she discovered her parents were walkers, and if chosen the dialogue in "A House Divided", Clementine will tell Carver that she is alone in the cabin with her dad, Ed. Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"A New Day" (Photograph) *"No Time Left" (Zombified) Season 2 *"No Going Back" (Voice Only, Draw-Time Scene) Trivia *He and his wife were the only people who were mentioned in every episode, but never seen in person until their undead appearance. Category:Undeads Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Savannah Category:NPC Category:Deceased